


Alone

by FatalYaoi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Loud Sex, Oneshot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina think they'll have Mary Margaret's apartment to themselves for the evening so they take advantage to have loud sex. Unfortunately, however, they're a bit wrong. - No plot/Swan Queen/EmmaxRegina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Emma giggled as she pulled a less than satisfied Regina through her doorway. Mary Margaret was finally gone, giving them the ability to enjoy time alone at her apartment. As much as she loved the Mills Manor, it would be nice to have time with Regina on her own turf. Regina just had so many rules in her place and Henry, as much as Emma loved him, tended to get in the way but Red agreed to take him. This not only allowed Mary Margaret some time with David but Emma with Regina, despite the latter being a secret.

"I simply do not understand why you insisted on coming here," Regina stated, closing the door with a push as she was led by a far too excited blond.

"Because, Regina, we finally have the place to ourselves!"

"Being in Snow White's apartment and having sex with her daughter don't belong in the same sentence, Emma," Regina muttered. "My manor would have worked just as well."

"It's new, that's all," Emma explained simply, guiding Regina into her bedroom before closing the door out of habit.

"Is Miss Blanchard expected back?" Regina asked, glancing past Emma to the closed door the blond leaned against.

"No, just a habit," she shrugged with a deadly smirk. "Just in case?"

"Well, then, leave it open," Regina smirked. The queen stepped towards the blond in a long stride and raised Emma's head to meet her gaze. "Let her catch us," the brunet whispered and kissed the now accessible lips the blonde possessed.

The hand that held Emma's chin ghosted south and moved towards the hem of her shirt. With extreme skill, and a proper opening from Emma, a tongue drifted between Emma's lips and met the awaiting pink muscle within. Regina hastily, yet flawlessly, began to unbutton Emma's shirt, with both hands before slipping the flannel from Emma's pale shoulders. The shirt pooled at Emma's feet revealing a purple lacey bra underneath—the blond was prepared and wearing Regina's favorite bra.

Emma moaned into their kiss and hooked her finger blindly in Regina's skirt waistband to pull her closer. Regina smiled into the kiss at Emma's hasty action and took the hint quite well. Regina's fingers plucked the button of Emma's jeans from its hole and unzipped them. Her palm pressed to Emma's taut stomach as her fingers casually slipped inside of the jeans. Her palm slid down and her fingers reached the purple lace of Emma's underwear, the matching lace to the bra if Regina cared to guess.

Regina's fingers slipped under the lace and directly against the smooth skin of Emma's vagina. It was freshly shaved and sensitive to Regina's cold hands which gained the brunet a light hissing and an abrupt end to the kiss.

Regina quickly relocated her lips to Emma's ear where she began to whisper while her index finger rubbed small circles against the blonde's clit. "How  _wonderful_  would it be if your parents returned early, hm?" Regina asked quietly. Emma bit her lip and allowed her head to drift back against the door in response. "I, personally, would absolutely love to see it," Regina continued after a moment of kissing the blonde's neck.

"Imagine it, Miss Swan—" Regina loved the nickname, though she did call Emma by her name on a normal basis when they were alone but when Emma innocently mentioned the nickname turned her on—well, Regina used it. "The  _precious_  little Snow White walks into her apartment and what does she find?" Regina's bright red lips twisted into a smirk as she dug her hand farther into Emma's panties. Her index finger slipped into Emma while Regina's palm pressed against Emma's clit in some form of stimulation. "—her daughter on her back with legs spread and moaning in absolute pleasure—" Emma moaned out as if on cue and leaned farther back against the door all of her weight shifting to the balls of her feet. "—with the  _evil queen_ at the root of it all."

"Regina," Emma warned carefully through quiet pants.

Emma really didn't like it when anyone referred to Regina as "The Evil Queen" but she hated it even more when Regina called herself that. Regina was a different person now, and Emma didn't like that nobody seemed to see it besides herself.

"I know, I know," Regina sighed before slipping her hand from Emma. "Now open the door, shed your clothes and meet me on the bed, hm?"

Regina made it  _seem_  like a suggestion but it was a command and Emma absolutely loved it.

The blond turned, the excited feeling dwelling in her loins accompanied by the wetness between her thighs making her highly impatient. She opened the door, cool air blowing across her warm cheeks and making her shiver. She eyed the darkened hallway that led to her room and quietly appreciated the silence of the house before turning, again on her heel, to face Regina.

Regina had removed her clothing and was now resting openly on Emma's blue comforter. The blond smiled at the sight and took in the dark nipples in comparison to the lightly tanned skin surrounding it flawless and yet so human. Her legs were long and smooth, short pieces of hair were beginning to grow but Emma didn't care—they were still smooth and were still perfect. Well groomed hair covered Regina's vagina, another thing that truly didn't bother Emma. The two of them were realistic in their feelings and knew what the other liked—for example, Emma loved the use of insertable toys but Regina rathered outside stimulation and that was okay for them both.

So, Emma unhooked her bra and pulled it from her front before dropping it near Regina's clothes. Emma hooked her thumb under the fabric of her jeans and her lacy underwear and in one push had them pooling at her ankles. The smile on Regina's lips was undeniable and Emma's pale cheeks flushed red at the hungry yet amazed look Regina gave her.

"You're beautiful," she whispered through the silence of the room.

"Shut up," Emma's smile gave her away and she was soon stepping out of her fallen pants and onto the bed.

Regina met her in the middle of the bed and kissed her softly. Regina's hand ghosted over Emma's skin as it made its way from Emma's neck down to the soft and perky breasts of her chest. Her right hand cupped the skin, massaging it and rubbing at the mound with appreciation. Regina's left hand cupped Emma's cheek, her thumb stroked at Emma's jawline while their lips caressed and mingled with each other in chaste kisses.

"Vibrator?" Emma asked through quiet pants of air when the two broke apart and became connected at the forehead.

"No, I believe fingers should be enough tonight. If I was staying, possibly, however—"

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "I wish you could stay."

"As do I," Regina gave a sad smile and connected their lips quickly.

Regina's hands lowered to Emma's sides and slid until they reached her smooth hips. She gripped them firmly and guided Emma until the blond was lying outstretched on the bed. Her creamy skin was perfectly contrast to the dark bedding below her—a sight Regina appreciatively took in for a long, long moment.

"Regina, you're staring," Emma muttered with a blush.

"I realize that," Regina smiled.

Regina bent down between Emma's legs and leaned onto her left elbow where she was level enough with Emma's pelvis. The brunet ran a finger along the smooth and sensitive outer lips of Emma's vagina. She smiled as the blond squirmed beneath the movement and laughed quietly. Regina rubbed small circles against Emma's clit with her forefinger and middle finger. She slid her fingers down to Emma's opening and worked in her forefinger again before casually slipping in a second finger with extreme ease due to the wetness—it was, however, still tight and uncomfortable.

Emma tightened around Regina's fingers and the brunet used her left hand to rub circles against the inside of Emma's thigh to sooth her.

"It's been awhile," Regina muttered quietly. "I won't make the same mistake again."

Regina separated her fingers slightly and began to work Emma open, just enough for her to curve her fingers to touch the spot that made Emma squirm around her. Taking this advantage, the brunet leaned forward and brushed her tongue against the hard pulsing clit that was at her disposal.

Emma gasped and Regina closed her lips over the clit, sucking the skin there while her finger worked Emma's opening.

"R-Reg—" Emma gasped and moaned, arching her back while Regina's fingers kept a fast steady pace within the blonde's opening even as Emma came.

The wetness around Regina's fingers increased but she didn't stop.

Regina began to flit her tongue against Emma's clit, her fingers working effortlessly at the spot within causing the blond above her to make high pitched sounds she loved oh so much. Emma bit her bottom lip and grasped at the bed beneath her as she moaned and allowed for another orgasm to ride through her minutes later.

"R-Regina, can I-" Emma's words blurred into a mumbled moan and she was soon gripping desperately at the back of Regina's head, pushing for more.. "L-Last one," Emma threatened through quick breaths as her head rolled back and she let out a long appreciative moan.

"My turn," Emma growled after riding out a third orgasm. Her body was practically  _shaking_.

"I don't know if you can handle it," Regina smirked, lifting her head from between Emma's legs and licking the wetness from her plump lips.

Emma hummed and raised her eyebrows at the older woman. "You don't think so, huh?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond but instead had it overtaken by the blond. Regina maneuvered into the kiss the best she could and gladly accepted the tongue slipping between her lips and against her own tongue. Emma slowly laid back and Regina followed.

"Go ahead," Emma muttered between breaths before reconnecting their lips.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, looking down at her with a furrowed brow.

"First time for everything, right? I want to try to be better than a vibrator bullet," Emma winked and Regina smiled fondly at the blond.

"I don't know about  _that_ —"

"Just sit on my face," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"So very classy, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Regina teased quietly.

"No, but I eat my girlfriend out with it."

Regina physically had to stop climbing over Emma and look down at the impressive smirk spreading across Emma's lips.

"How positively vulgar," Regina stated, a similar smirk crossing her own lips.

"You love it. Now hurry, I really don't want Mary Margaret finding us like this," Emma hissed.

Regina rolled her eyes and maneuvered herself over Emma's face, lining her less than smooth crotch to the blonde's lips. Regina gripped the headboard for support and sighed when Emma's tongue darted between Regina's vaginal lips.

Regina was quite wet from the activity given to Emma so to have her now sensitive womanhood lathered in such a way was arousing in indescribable ways and like hell was her brain going to try and describe such a feeling while Emma's tongue was working so diligently on her clit and surrounding area.

The brunet really wasn't sure why she never favored being stimulated from within but it simply wasn't appealing and when she and Emma tried it, it just didn't feel  _right_. This, however, worked just fine and Emma didn't mind, obviously, so it worked. Regina didn't worry about it too much because she preferred topping anyway, but it did cause her to question why such a thing was so unappealing to her.

Emma closed her lips around the hard clit at her disposable and nipped it playfully causing Regina's moan to turn into a sort of a yelp.

"Emma!" Regina hissed before immediately melting back into the movements of the blonde's tongue.

The brunet moaned much quieter than Emma and, instead, settled for biting her lip while letting her head fall forward and her eyes to close in enjoyment. Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's legs to pull her harder down against the bed and dug her nails into the brunette's thighs causing Regina to let out a loud moan—Rough was her preference, after all.

This was enough to push her over the edge again and then again several minutes later when Emma began to use her teeth in ways that simply couldn't keep Regina at bay for long. After the second orgasm, however, Regina unstraddled herself from above Emma and instead simply lay beside her. Regina was lying on her stomach while Emma turned on her side allowing better kissing access. For several minutes the two simply enjoyed the other's company, smiling and kissing in silence until Emma sighed and sat up abruptly.

"I'm hungry, how about you?"

"I suppose," Regina sat up as well and shuffled from the bed, rolling her eyes at the loss of a wonderfully quiet moment.

Emma pulled the sheet from beneath the comforter and Regina helped herself to the robe draped over a chair in the corner of the room. The brunet then followed Emma from the room, through the hallway, and into the kitchen.

A quiet throat clear, however, pulled both of their attention from the fridge they had just opened.

Both women looked up and found Mary Margaret and David sitting, awkwardly, on their couch. Regina and Emma exchanged uncomfortable glances before Emma smiled awkwardly and shrugged slightly.

"Good evening," David said with a small, uncomfortable smile.

"Uh, I'm gay?"

Emma shrugged.

Regina smirked.


End file.
